


Gimme More

by smileybagel



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileybagel/pseuds/smileybagel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dual masturbation, anyone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gimme More

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a set of very lovely gifs found here: http://trevorjizz.tumblr.com/post/37437291791/dripflowgushjizztrevorjizz

The others were dead asleep. It had been a long day filled with grueling tasks of climbing and running from stray orc packs, so it was no surprise when half the company nearly collapsed into their bedrolls once camp had been set up.

Thorin had taken watch that night though his attentions were elsewhere. He was confident in his own talents, knowing that he would be able to hear an approaching creature even over the muffled moans on the hobbit beneath him. Yes, even with the little halfing squirming so nicely below him, biting his hand and thrusting up into his own hand, he knew he would be able to kill any who dared trespass. 

Both men were nude in the moonlight, their skin flushed with desire and want and pure need for each other. Thorin was aching, his cock red and throbbing with bead of precome leaking from the tip. The prince bit his lip, taking himself in hand and pumping his manhood as he knelt above the hobbit. They locked eyes for a moment, Bilbo with his narrowed in pleasure as he bucked up into his hand. Thorin groaned low in this throat and began to jerk faster, not bothering to quiet himself and instead sending his hand to play with and twist Bilbo's pert nipples. The hobbit's noises increased and Thorin felt his dick twitch violently in response, his blood pumping even faster and sending waves of arousal through him. 

The hand on Bilbo's chest ventured further down, nails scraping along reddened skin every so often before Thorin's fingers closed around his hobbit's smaller hand. Bilbo moaned wantonly, greedy and begging for more contact between the two. He tried to take his hand away, to feel the molten touch of Thorin's skin on his cock, but the dwarf denied him, tightening his grip and pumping faster. Thorin smirked as Bilbo whined, letting the sound ring out in the air as he removed his hand from his mouth. A line of saliva dangled between his lips and Thorin couldn't help but to lean down and take the glistening lips between his own. He teethed Bilbo's bottom lip, drawing out a throaty moan that turned into a gasp as the hobbit's thrusts turned shallow but forceful, his orgasm ripping through him. 

Thorin smirked once more, feeling the sticky essence coat his hand as he milked his lover to absolute completion. The look of bliss on Bilbo's face, accented by a lovely blush and open mouth that groaned the dwarf's name, sent Thorin over the edge. He released Bilbo's now limp cock and tangled his fingers in Bilbo's hair, his own thrusts becoming erratic. The pleasure mounted, the heat rose, and finally the hot coil in his belly snapped. Thorin growled, his hold in Bilbo's hair tightening as he released his seed. It spurted out, landing on Bilbo's chest and dripped down his cock and his ball sack, the droplets forming little pools of semen across the halfing's chest and thighs.

A few more strokes and Thorin was empty, his cock hanging limply between his thighs as he breathed deeply, trying to regain himself. The task was all for naught when Bilbo took his hand and brought it to his mouth, licking the dwarf's seed from each digit. Thorin raised one elegant eyebrow, lips curling into a smile that promised so much more for the little hobbit in his grasp.

 ---

When Bilbo complained the next morning about not being able to sit on his pony right, Thorin smirked at him before riding ahead to the front of the line, ignoring the hobbit's indignant cries.


End file.
